


Meet the Nikiforovs

by 9foxgrl



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Family Dinners, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Temptations, Victor was a thirsty boy, Yuuri Is a Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9foxgrl/pseuds/9foxgrl
Summary: They were barely a day in Russia when the Nikiforov matriarch herself orders for Viktor and his 'wife' Yuuri to attend a family dinner. Yuuri is nervous and Viktor just hopes that his family won't chase Yuuri away.





	1. Babushka

It was a somewhat tense day for Yuuri. Viktor and he had barely been in St. Petersburg for a few hours when Viktor took him to the skating arena where he practically grew up. After a ‘warm’ welcome from Yuri and the rest of Viktor’s friends the new coach decided to bug Yakov in his office, leaving Yuuri alone on the ice with Mila and Georgi.

Suddenly...

“AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!”

All the skaters snapped their heads towards the doors as Yuri sprinted in.

“THE BABA YAGA IS HERE!” he screamed as he darted towards the lockers, vaulting over benches in the process. “EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!”

And with that, all the Russian skaters fled the ice, leaving Yuuri alone. Thankfully however Viktor and Yakov soon returned.

“Yuuri! I’m back-hey where did everyone go?”

“Yuri ran in...Screaming about a Baba Yaga?”

Yakov swore. “Yustina!”

“Yustina?” Yuuri repeated in confusion.

As if the word was a curse, the double doors to the skating area slammed open and a tiny elderly woman wearing a red headscarf leaning on a cane walked in.

“Yustina.” Yakov deadpanned.

“Babushka!” Viktor cheerfully yelled as he ran to the woman for a hug only for her to suddenly rap her cane upside his head. “Why?”

“Babushka?” Yuuri repeated in confusion.

“His grandmother.” Yakov replied in English before turning around to go back to his office. “I’m going to find my cowardly students. Good luck boy.”

“First you leave without saying goodbye. Then you don’t write. Now you refuse to introduce me to your wife?” the elderly woman scolded as she jabbed her cane at the still shell shocked Yuuri.

“We’re not married.” Viktor and Yuuri choked out.

“Not with that attitude. I swear your father spoiled you too much.” Yustina replied before hobbling over to Yuuri who had gotten off the ice and was putting on his skate guards. She circled around him a few times, poking his upper thighs and stomach with her cane and then without warning gave him a firm slap on the butt. “He’s a strong one and has some meat on his bones.”

“Thank...you?” Yuri stated in confusion.

“It’s a compliment, you’re the first thing Viktor ever focused on that wasn’t skating.” Yustina stated with a crinkled smile.

“I do focus on other things! What about Makkachin?” Viktor pouted.

“That was your mother’s idea Vitya, giving you a pet hoping to calm you down.” Yustina snapped again before looking at Yuuri again. “How many siblings in your family?”

“Just my sister and I.”

“Uncles? Aunts?”

“My mother has two brothers who work with in Osaka but I never see them.” Yuuri stammered. “And my father had an older sister, but she passed away in a car accident when I was a baby.”

“He’ll make a strong wife and give you many children.” Yustina concluded before giving her grandson the evil eye. “So hurry up and propose already! Don’t wait until they put me in the ground!”

To Yuuri’s surprise Viktor only nodded like an obedient child, and with that, Yustina left.

“I’m sorry about that...Babushka can be...Overwhelming.”

“It’s alright, my grandmother was the same way.” Yuuri meekly replied. “Always asking Mari when she was going to settle down and get married, but she passed away last year.”

“She sounds wonderful. Want to trade?”

“I heard that Vitya.” Yustina stated sternly as she suddenly appeared again. Viktor jumped and grinned at her sheepishly. 

“Yes Babushka...is there something else you needed?”

“Your mother wants you over for dinner with the rest of the family tomorrow and to bring your wife. That’s not a request either Vitya.”

"...She does know I'm male right?"

"She does...She does." 


	2. Worries and Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words are exchanged, worries are confessed and Eros temps Viktor.

It was a stressful afternoon for both Yuuri and Viktor after Babushka Nikiforov left. Upon hearing about the dinner invitation Georgi and Mila promised to pray for them and Yakov was too busy trying to drag Yuri out from under his desk to make any comments.

From what little Russian Yuuri knew he found out that Babushka Nikiforov had been the ‘den mother’ for the skaters when Viktor started out. Being a retired nurse, Yakov allowed her to sit in during the practices when they would be working on particularly hard jumps and then the unpleasantness happened.

She would pick fights with men who insulted Viktor's feminine looks, dragged Viktor and Georgi out of a bar fight when they first decided to try clubbing. 

“She doesn’t sound so bad.” Yuuri commented. Georgi grabbed him by the shoulders.

“She is also a _terrifying_ tiny woman whose last metal cane was broken on someone’s kneecap after they tried to proposition Mila during her junior debut.” The angst riddled man snapped.

“Mama only allowed her to get wooden ones after that.” Viktor commented from his corner. “Although she insists on hand carved ones.” 

"Not to mention she chased Georgi around the parking lot when she realized he was coordinating his performance this year on his broken heart.” Mila replied. “On a dog sled.”

"And then she tried for a week to set me up with her friends granddaughters." 

“Why is Yurio scared of her?”

Viktor looked up from his moping corner with a blank look. “To be honest no idea.”

“We don’t talk about it.” Mila and Georgi replied in unison as Yuri ran screaming out the door to the safety of his grandfather’s car.

“Viktor are you alright?” Yuuri asked as the duo left the arena, he was gripping Viktor’s hand tightly as they walked past a group of frazzled reporters scrambling to their cars. He could only assume from the burnout trends on the asphalt they had met Babushka Nikiforov as well.

“I’ve fine Yuuri it’s just nerves.” Viktor replied as he fidgeted while unlocking his car. “I haven’t seen or talked to my family in months, and now for Mama to want to meet us both for dinner...”

Yuuri put on his seat belt and then placed a hand on Viktor’s shoulder. “I’m sure I can survive one night with your family Viktor. After all you survived almost seven months putting up with mine.”

“But your family is....average. Mine, mine is far from it!”

Yuuri could only give Viktor a sour look. “Viktor, you spent hours going through photo albums with my mother and then went drinking with my father and his friends before stumbling to my bed and trying to grope me in my sleep.”

Viktor sheepishly laughed.“Would you be mad if I said I regret nothing?”

“Strangely no, I’m not.” Yuuri replied with a faint laugh.

“Should we bring them a gift, like a bottle of wine?” Yuuri asked as they drove by a store.

“Normally I would say yes, but flowers would get us on better term with Mama, Viktor replied. He sighed in desperation.

They rode in silence for several minutes before Viktor spoke up again. “I’m worried about you meeting my Dedushka. He’s not exactly...accepting of same sex couples.”

“Victor.”

“I don’t want my family to chase you away Yuuri.” Viktor whispered weakly.

Yuuri paused for a moment before his Eros face suddenly made an appearance as he boldly gave Viktor a chaste kiss on the cheek and then began to playfully tug at his collar. “You know I have an idea on how to spend this afternoon to help you relax...”

Viktor’s eyes went wide and he gripped the steering wheel tightly. “What...did you have in mind?”

“Well I was thinking we could take a bath together or I could give you a massage.” Yuuri purred. 

_‘What have I done? I’ve created a monster. Don't give into temptation Viktor, you can do this!'_

“Or both.” 

By the time they made it back to Viktor’s apartment the older man was sure he had broken half a dozen traffic laws.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, working twelve hour shifts during the day then swapped over to the night can be stressful to one's brain.


	3. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new couple arrives at the Nikiforov household. Viktor can only hope his dignity survives.

“Do you have the flowers?”

“Yes Viktor.” Yuuri replied in exasperation. “Why does it have to be an odd number?”

“It’s a superstition. Odd number of flowers bring good luck, even numbers bad.” Viktor replied as they left the car deck and started to weave through the early afternoon traffic. 

“Now remember to be polite. Knowing Mama she’ll come up with a nickname for you by the end of the night.”

“Alright. What is your family like anyway?”

“My older sister Katherine is a demon in disguise with the voice of an angel. Her twin Mikhail is a lawyer, how I don’t know, and my Mama is a retired concert pianist. Out of them Katya is the one to watch out for, she’s like a younger beguiling version of Babushka.”

“And your father?”

“He’s _might_ not be home.” Viktor replied. “Last I heard he was on a research team studying Chernobyl, but that was three years ago.”

“Oh...I’m sorry to hear that.”

 “If they start making you uncomfortable or your anxiety gets bad just give me a nudge or something.” Viktor hastily stated as they turned off the main roads and headed towards the more rural areas outside of St. Petersburg. “I help you out of there.”

“I should be alright Viktor, as long as they don’t make me drink all night.”

“As desirable and alluring as you are drunk, I really don’t think it would make a good impression on Dedushka.” Viktor replied. "I already asked Mama to hide the vodka."

Yuuri’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Viktor I never drank in front of you before.”

“You mean you don’t remember the banquet last year?” Viktor asked as they turned onto another road.

“Yes, but I didn’t speak to anyone.”

“You don’t remember?” Viktor asked almost hysterically.

“Apparently not.” Yuuri replied in confusion. “What am I not remembering?”

“Ah...nothing. Nothing...bad.” Viktor muttered to himself.

“Viktor. What. Did. I. do?” Yuuri demanded.

“Nothing bad...we can talk more about it later. When I’m not driving.”

“I’m holding you up to that.” Yuuri replied sternly as they pulled up to a beautiful villa overlooking a small pond. Viktor groaned when he saw a battered pickup truck sitting in the driveway next to a black Volga.

“Great Mikhail is already here.” Viktor cursed.

“VITYA!” a buxom young woman with platinum blonde hair shouted as she ran out of the house to greet them.

“Katya.” Viktor replied cheerfully as he opened his arms for a hug only for the woman to dart pass him and hug Yuuri.

“Thank you so much for caring for my silly little brother. I know he can be a handful at times.” Katherine cooed as she hugged Yuuri tightly to her before startling the man by giving his lower cheeks a squeeze. “Ooh Babushka was right, he is well built.”

“Hands off, he’s mine Katya!” Viktor growled protectively as he rescued Yuuri from her clutches.

“Don’t be like that, this will be our first time meeting him. We could have Face Time, but Dedushka hates anything more complicated than a telephone.” Katherine gently teased. “Makes me wonder how Papa ended up as a Scientist.”

“Speaking of Papa is he-?”

“Still in Chernobyl with his research team.” Katherine sighed remorsefully. “At least he sends Mama an email every now and then so we know he’s alive.”

“It’s about time you showed up Vitya, I thought I would have to come pick you up.” A thickly built man who appeared to be only a few years older than Viktor called out. At first Yuuri could only see the similarities in their hair color but as he got closer Yuuri could see that suave mischievous look in his brown eyes.

_‘Oh Kami help me, that look is genetic!’_

“And give you the satisfaction of getting us in that death trap you call a truck?” Viktor growled in annoyance. “I would rather take my chances camping in the wilderness with only a knife Misha.”

“I would have been gentle with your _wife_.” The man replied with a suave smile.

“At times like this I wonder how you ever became a lawyer when you practically flirt with anything that moves.” Viktor argued back.

“The bigger question is how he convinced Olga to marry him.” Katherine replied.

 “Children! Stop arguing out in the cold!” A plump older woman with greying blonde hair ordered as she dusted off her apron in the doorway. “Bring our guest in before you all catch cold!”

“Yes Mama.” The three Nikiforovs replied obediently. Viktor squeezed Yuuri’s hand assuredly as they walked inside. Once they took off their coats Yuuri gave Mama Nikiforov his best smile as he handed her the yellow tulips.

“Thank you for having me over-

“Natalya Nikiforova, but please call me Mama Natya.” The woman cooed as she looked Yuuri over. “I should be the one thanking you for catching my Vitya’s heart. We were starting to worry that he would never settle down.”

“I’m not that bad!” Vitya pouted.

“Says that man whose longest relationships have been to skating and to a dog.” Katherine ribbed.

“Leave Makkachin out of this!” Viktor snapped back. “Besides you were only two years younger than me when you and Timofey eloped.”

“And we divorced a few months later after he realized that being your in-law didn’t come with glitz and glamour.” Katherine replied stiffly. “But thank you for keeping up with my letters Vitya.”  

“You’ll get a better catch Katya, no man can resist your heavenly charms for long.” Mikhail commented. “I hear Viktor’s friend Georgi is available.”

"Please don't do that to Georgi. He doesn't deserve that kind of torture."

“That’s enough, Katya go help your Babushka in the kitchen.”

“Alright Mama.”

“The house is loud that can only mean one thing. My wayward grandson is back.” Grumbled an elderly male voice as a door in the living room swung open. An elderly man walked in wearing clothes that were not stylish but made for hard labor. He paused to give Viktor a clap on the shoulder before turning to Yuuri. 

"So this is him?"

“Now Sergei, don’t be rude.”

“What’s your name boy?” the man demanded.

“Katsuki, Yuuri.”

It might have been a trick of the light but Yuuri swore the man’s eyes watered for a minute as he muttered to himself. “Katsuki? ...No it can’t be.”

“Sergei?”

“It’s nothing Natya, call me when dinner is ready.” Sergei replied as he walked back into his study.

 "Well that was...interesting. I thought Dedushka would have thrown a fit meeting him." Mikhail commented softly to his brother.

"Its a sign that someone up there is watching over Yuuri." Viktor replied as he looked to his boyfriend who being gently shoved towards the mantle where the family'photo albums were. "Oh no, Mama please not the baby books."

"Vitya I have been waiting years for this moment. Don't ruin it for me!" Natalya retorted.  

“Besides, Mama could always make us suffer through Viktor's poetry about your thighs.” Mikhail laughed. 

“My...thighs?” Yuuri repeated in confusion before looking at his boyfriend for answers only to see that Viktor had turned bright red.  

“ _MISHA_!” Viktor shrieked.

 

"Enough teasing your brother Misha, let me get through one album then you can tell the stories." Natalya teased as she picked up a baby blue book while Viktor flopped down on the sofa with a depressed wail. 

Yuuri sat down next to him still looking befuddled. “My thighs?”

“...I am weak...” Viktor confessed as he seem to examine the area rug like it held the secrets of the universe.

"What he means to say is that he is a leg man." Natalya replied as she took her seat making Viktor wail and try to hide his face in a cushion. 

_'I'm not going to survive tonight.'_

_‘Well...at least I have a better idea of what I could do for his birthday.’_


	4. Anxiety and Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor gets embarrassed some more, Yuuri's anxiety starts to kick in and a meal is shared.  
> "NO VODKA FOR YUURI!"

Meet the Nikiforovs

“And then-Viktor pranced around the house the entire day wearing Katya’s dress showing off his ‘toned dancer legs’!” Mikhail laughed as he explained the picture of ten year old Viktor wearing a bright pink dress with a proud smile on his face.  
Yuuri snickered as Viktor’s face turned even redder. After suffering through his baby photos he gave up on trying to suffocate himself with the cushions as they their way through his elementary photos and preteen years. Apparently since Viktor was the baby of the family he was determined to do everything his older siblings could do, whether it be rugby or ballet.  
Sadly he would fail at both until he found his passion in skating.  
“MISHA~! He doesn’t need to know that!” Viktor wailed as he kicked his elder brother under the table.  
“Like he doesn’t know how clumsy you used to be before you started skating?” Natalya teased before turning to Yuuri. “You should have seen him, first person I know to trip over air! After he started with his lessons and went a month without tripping Peter sent Yakov a bottle of champagne for every broken lamp!”  
“Mama!”  
“And don’t forget after he won his first gold medal he proclaimed himself to be the ‘king of ice skating’ and tried to do his jumps off the stairs. I thought Yakov was going to have a coronary when he sprained his ankle!”  
Yuuri turned to his boyfriend and raised a brow. “Really Viktor?”  
“I was a kid!”  
“And an idiot.” Mikhail added.  
“How much more of this torture do I have to endure?” Viktor wailed dramatically.  
“Come on Viktor, you went through my baby photos with my mother and you didn’t hear me whine so much.” Yuuri laughed.  
“But yours were cute! It was hard to laugh at those chubby cheeks!” Viktor replied with a pout.  
“Now I know I’ll have adorable grandchildren!” Natalya cooed before hugging Yuuri, making the man stiffen up again. “Ooh please don’t wait too long to get started Vitya!”  
It seemed like all the Nikiforovs were big on hugging. And of course Viktor was not very pleased about it. Yuuri’s anxiety was building up. With help from Mama Hiroko he learned to watch for certain signs of Yuuri about to have an anxiety attack. He had be frightened when he found out that Yuuri’s breakdown and the Cup of China was actually been ‘mild’ as she phrased it.  
“Mama leave Yuuri alone.” Viktor retorted as Yuuri tried to relax as Natalya let him go only for Mikhail to suddenly come around the couch hug him from behind.  
“Aw Vitya, you get your wife all to yourself all year long. I mean just look at all this hickeys.” Mikhail laughed as he tugged Yuuri’s collar down not noticing that Yuuri had got stiff as a board, he was breathing had changed or that his eyes were becoming unfocused.  
“TEN MINUTE RECESS!” Viktor shouted suddenly as he jumped off the sofa and dragged Yuuri with him to the stairs. “I’m going to show Yuuri my old room.”  
“WHEN I SAID DON’T WAIT TOO LONG I DIDN’T MEAN NOW!” Natya yelled behind them.  
“Are you okay?” Viktor shakily asked as they entered a room that was barren of any furniture other than a sewing machine and a rocking chair. He held Yuuri against his chest. Yuuri’s shoulders shuddered with silent sobs as he gripped tightly onto Viktor’s sweater  
“I’m sorry Viktor.” Yuuri replied as Viktor held onto him tighter. “I thought I could handle it but-  
“Don’t apologize, Misha is a bit clueless sometimes and Mama is bullheaded.” Viktor replied as he kissed Yuuri’s forehead. “You’re perfect Yuuri.”  
“But you were able to-“  
“Your family and mine are different remember?” Viktor replied as he held onto Yuuri even tighter before leaning against the wall and slid them down to a sitting position. “And I had months to get in their good graces. You’ve gotten into theirs in just under an hour.”  
Yuuri smiled weakly, his muscles started to relax as he listed to Viktor’s heartbeat. Viktor said nothing more but idly played with Yuuri’s hair as he let his lover calm down.  
“You really were a cute kid Viktor.”  
“I take offense to that! I am still cute.” Viktor playfully pouted.  
Yuuri looked up at him with a relaxed smile. “No, you’re sexy. There’s a difference.”  
“BOYS! DINNER IS READY!”  
“Are you ready?”  
Yuuri took a deep breath before nodding. “Yeah.”  
Viktor quickly kissed him on the lips. “Once we get through this the Rostelecom Cup and the Grand Prix will be easy.”  
“BOYS!”  
“We’re coming.” Viktor hollered back.  
“Hopefully down the stairs and not-.”  
“MIKHAIL PETEROVICH NIKIFOROV FINISH THAT SENTENCE AND I’LL GET BABUSHKA’S CANE AND BREAK IT AGAIN OVER YOUR REAR!” Natalya roared.  
“SO YOU DID KEEP IT!” Babushka laughed.  
“The Rostelecom Cup definitely seems safer after this.” Yuuri laughed.  
The two went back downstairs where the family was placing the food on the table. Yuuri was quickly introduced to Mikhail’s wife Olga who was a petite woman with an iron grip. Upon finding out she was a kindergarten teacher Viktor laughed.  
“At least she will be able to handle you Misha.”  
“Oh and Yuuri can’t handle you?” Mikhail replied back.  
“I have a teaching certificate from the U.S. and am used to babysitting a set of identical triplets. Dealing with Viktor is a vacation in comparison.” Yuuri replied.  
Mikhail nearly fell over laughing.   
“Vitya, once we’re done eating I want to talk to you in private.” Sergei grumbled as he walked in and took his seat at the head of the table.  
Viktor tensed up.  
He didn’t like the idea.  
And he especially didn’t like the fact that Katya was about to pour something alcoholic into Yuuri’s glass.  
“KATYA! NO VODKA FOR YUURI!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone interested in reading my rants can follow me on Tumblr at [9foxgrl-scribe](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/9foxgrl-scribe)


	5. A Family Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergei give Viktor his opinion on Yuuri.

The meal passed rather quietly, at least as quietly as a family meal could in the Nikiforov household. Mikhail continued to regal Yuuri with stories of Viktor’s shenanigans as a teenagers, Katherine made more attempts to slip Yuuri some vodka much to Viktor’s ire until he explained they had to get back to training bright and early in the morning.  
“Fine, no vodka. But please, slap some respect into that Plisensky boy.” Katherine sighed. “I swear even we weren’t so angry at the world when we were teenagers.”  
“Speaking of Yurio, what did he do to make him so scared of Babushka?” Viktor asked. It was a question that had been plaguing the couple since the tiny woman showed up to the arena.  
“When you decided to fly off without telling anyone he kicked down the front door looking for you.” Yustina replied rather innocently. “And as luck would have it I was home alone cleaning the rifles.”  
“You shot him?” Yuuri choked out.  
“Relax dear boy. I served in the army long enough to be a decent marksman, even if my eyes aren’t what they used to be. No, I hit did hit the clock behind him though.”  
“Is that why the front door look different?” Viktor asked slightly in a hysterical tone. _‘Memo to self; apologize to Yurio in the morning. Maybe buy him a tiger plushie.’_  
“I might have put a few holes in it.” Yustina replied.  
“Babushka, you also put a few holes in the ceiling.” Mikhail commented.  
“And the stuffed bear head.” Olga added.  
“And the umbrella stand.” Catherine quipped.  
“And Peter’s terrarium.” Natalya added.  
“Don’t forget the hall mirror.”  
“Nearly took off the side mirror of my Volga.” Sergei grumbled as he mopped up some stew with his bread.  
_‘Memo to self; apologize to Yurio and find the BIGGEST tiger plushie possible.’_  
“Babushka, you shot at a fifteen year old.”  
“Only a few times. And he survived.”  
“You spent an entire box of ammo.” Sergei objected.  
“And you spent more than and took out three windows when that stalker tried to sneak into Vitya’s bedroom.”  
Yuuri looked at Viktor in disbelief. “Stalker?”  
“It was a dark part of my junior years Yuuri and I try to think about it.” Viktor replied.  
“Another reason we had to get him a dog.” Natalya added.  
“I still say we should have gotten him one of the runts from Samuil’s litter.”  
“Sergei we’ve went over this. The dogs Samuil bred were dogs trained to guard maximum security prisons in Siberia.” Natalya huffed as she collected the dishes.  
“I’ll be more than happy to help you with the dishes Mama Natya.” Yuuri replied as he carried the stack of plates with careful grace.  
Natalya’s grin grew.  
“Oh she likes you.” Olga commented.  
“Viktor, let’s have our talk.” Sergei grumbled as he pointed towards his study. Viktor hesitantly followed.  
“Dedushka if you’re going to tell me to break things off with Yuuri then I will leave this house and never return.” Viktor stiffly answered as soon as the door closed. “I care a great deal about him. As both lover and coach.”  
“You’re an idiot. Do you really think that I’m like my old associates and would haul your ass to Siberia and make you disappear?” Sergei grumbled as he clomped over to his desk.  
“You’re a retired KGB agent, what am supposed to think!” Viktor replied, Sergei merely shook his head.  
“Peter has been telling you stories again.”  
“You’re not denying it.”  
“I’m not admitting to it either.” Sergei replied. “We’re too much alike Vitya, whether you realize it or not.”  
“I highly doubt that.”  
“When I was a teenager I was impulsive and foolish. To the point I ran away and snuck unto an Asian cargo ship.” Sergei handed his grandson a small battered photo album. “They found me when the ship docked in Japan, but instead of turning me over to the authorities their navigator convinced the captain to let me spend the monsoon season with his family at their family inn and work off my travel fares.”  
Viktor opened the album to see a black and white photo of a younger Sergei who looked frightening a lot like Viktor sitting at table next to another young man who looked like an almost perfect copy of Yuuri.  
“Dedushka...who is this?” Viktor asked in shock.  
Sergei leaned back in his chair with a wistful smile. “The navigator’s son and a man I was honored to call my best friend; Katsuki, Yuzuru.”  
“Katsuki, Yuzuru.” Viktor repeated dumbly as he flipped through the old yellowing photos. There was one of Sergei dressed in a yukata devouring a plate of rice balls while Yuzuru looked on in amusement. One of the boys out in the garden pounding rice while a pair of elderly men played chess in the background. Another of the boys scrubbing the floors by hand, one of Sergei trying to do laundry by hand while Yuzuru hung them up on a line behind him. One of the boys watching an elderly woman with rapt attention as she prepared some kind of food.  
Viktor had to bit his tongue of the photo of Sergei clumsily trying to eat a katsudon with chopsticks.  
“Go ahead and laugh Vitya, I could never get ahold of those twigs.” Sergei laughed.  
Finally at the end was of Yuzuru with the entire Katsuki clan outside the gate of Yu-topia with tears in his eyes. Next to it was a message painstakingly written in Russian with a calligraphy brush.  
To my best friend Nikiforov Sergei,  
Safe travels home. You and your kinsmen will always have a place here in Hatsetu.  
Katsuki Yuzuru  
“Dedushka, why didn’t you every say anything about this?”  
“What are you talking about? I used to tell you the stories all the time when you were small.” Sergei snapped.  
Viktor stared at his grandfather in disbelief. ‘Oh...so the stories were true...’  
“What happened when you returned to Russia?”  
“My parents kicked me out so I had to join the military in order to support myself.” Sergei replied. “I did my best to keep in touch with Yuzuru though. I was able to visit for his wedding to Tsubasa. But sadly that was the last time we spoke in person. I went to Japan was for his funeral, in fact I took you with me.” Sergei replied as he took the album and turned it to the last page before and handing back it to Viktor. “You couldn’t sit still so you played with his grandson and was smitten.”  
Viktor turned to the last and only colored photo inside and gasped.  
It was of a five year old Viktor holding a dark hair boy wearing a children’s kimono, both wearing a crown of flowers. Viktor and Yuuri was written along the bottom of the page. Viktor eyed the messy Cyrillic scrawl that was unmistakably his on the photo  
My future wife!  
“Dedushka, I don’t know what to say.”  
“Keep it.” Sergei replied as he pushed the album into Viktor’s hands. “Consider it my blessings for your nuptials.”  
“You would be alright if I married Yuuri?”  
“If it meant that I could greet an old friend on the other side as my in-law, I would help you elope right now.”  
\--  
It was late when the lovers returned home. Viktor had waited until they had crawled into bed before giving Yuuri the album.  
“So you fell in love with me when we were kids?” Yuuri asked as he looked at their childhood photo. He still had a hard time believing that they had met as children.  
“Maybe that’s why I fell for you at the gala.” Viktor replied as he nuzzled into Yuuri’s neck. “It was a long overdue reunion with the one who stole my heart.”  
“Speaking of the gala, you still owe me that explanation Viktor.” Yuuri deadpanned.  
“Err...maybe some other time Yuuri. I’m so tired.” Viktor dramatically yawned.  
“Viktor Peterovich Nikiforov!”  
“Good night!”  
“I’m going to make you regret this!” Yuuri hissed.


	6. BONUS CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family dinner maybe over but Viktor still hasn't told Yuuri the truth of what happened at the gala.

It was nearing Christmas and Viktor had not paid any thought to the promise his fiancé had made. When Christophe told him what really happened at the gala Yuuri had an odd look on his face and the spent most of the next morning talking with Mila and Sara followed by a quick shopping trip before the gala.   
He was befuddled by this, especially the women’s knowing smirks as they giggled at some secret joke.   
He should have known that it was going to come back around and bit him in the ass.   
It was the morning of his birthday when Viktor woke up in his and Yuuri’s room at Yu-Topia alone.   
Yuuri was leaning against the door dressed in only one of his much larger sweatshirts and a pair of magenta thigh high stockings.   
“Happy Birthday Viktor.” Yuuri cooed as he sashayed towards him.   
“What is all this?” Viktor asked as his eyes roamed over his fiancé’s body. Particularly his thighs.  
“Well I figured that since you love my dances I should give a special one for your birthday.” Yuuri purred as he straddled the other’s lap.   
Viktor gulped as he eyed his fiancé’s thighs and moved a hand to touch them only for it to be swatted away.   
“Ah, ah. You can look but not touch.” Yuuri chastised. “After all, we have a long morning ahead of us and we can’t be waking up the entire inn with our screams and we can’t have you too tired before the Russian Nationals.”  
Viktor nodded with a dry mouth stated. “I can’t wait until we move in together in St. Petersburg. I’m going to make you scream my name every night.”  
Yuuri’s face became absolutely predatory as he leaned in closed and nipped his ear. It was then Viktor got a glimpse of something lacey hidden under the sweatshirt. “Oh Vitya, you’re the one who’s going to be screaming my name.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there we go folks! The story is said and done and Viktor is in trouble! Thank you everyone for the comments and kudos, hopefully I can post something more on AO3 soon.  
> -9foxgrl-scribe

**Author's Note:**

> For those interested I have a Tumblr blog [9foxgrl-scribe](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/9foxgrl-scribe) and yes I also have work on Fanfiction.net which I plan on adding here once I have a weekend off.


End file.
